


i still love you

by charizella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Good luck here's some tissues, Lol have fun reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizella/pseuds/charizella
Summary: Jisoo finally gets Seungcheol for his own. But is it bad to be a little possessive?





	i still love you

**Author's Note:**

> didnt u read the tags? ok here's some tissue

Jisoo only had one person in his heart. He molded himself to the comfort of the one he loves. He sacrificed himself to be the perfect one for the one he loves. And he was successful.

He loved the man with all his heart, and he loved him the same way back. They were, as it was commonly called, perfect couples. Seungcheol’s bold and muscular shape complemented Jisoo’s skinny figure. The person Seungcheol ever knew he needed was Jisoo, and so did the other. Jisoo wasn’t, as we could say, the normal type of possessive boyfriend. He marked his territory all over Seungcheol's body, his neck, his thighs, his dick, his eyes. Everything that was Seungcheol, especially his heart.

He loved everything about Seungcheol, how his eyes twinkle whenever it was in contact with Jisoo’s, his perfect all-kill smile that could make someone fall for him in a single flash, his fluffy and messed up morning hair that Jisoo would always voluntarily brush in the morning. Every bit of him was Jisoo’s reason to live.

But Seungcheol could admit to himself that sometimes, Jisoo was getting pretty out of hand. One time, Seungcheol was just at the bar, talking with the bartender while he was preparing his drink, Jisoo barged in. “Soonyoung! Who the fuck do you think you are?” He screamed, it grabbed all of the attention inside the bar. Soonyoung looked just as confused as Seungcheol and everyone else.

Well, that was the time Seungcheol realized something was wrong with his boyfriend. He never saw Soonyoung ever again. But before you’d jump into conclusions, Soonyoung didn’t die. Jisoo bribed Soonyoung to leave the city, so that Seungcheol would never contact him again. That was pretty crazy, but Soonyoung had to agree. He had no choice.

More things had happened before the couple resulted in a break up. It was the common type of break up, for Seungcheol, at least. Seungcheol moved on, and was actually shocked why Jisoo didn’t result in following him everywhere he went. But Jisoo felt the worst among the couple. He ended up going through depression, anxiety, he never talked to anybody for a year and only communicated with his best friend, Hansol, on text when he wanted to eat something, he didn’t go out either. It was hell for the younger, it took him 3 years to move on.

In the middle of those three years, Jisoo met a new friend of his, they always met in the park. The lad was funny and caring for his newfound friend. And for a moment, Jisoo felt alive once again when their hands come to contact. He always called him a koala, because when he’s alone in the park, he was always found sleeping on a mat under a tree.

Koala was the only person other than Hansol that completely understood his situation, even if they weren’t experiencing the same thing he was. Koala was like his best friend, a long lost one, as if he already knew Jisoo like the back of his hand even though they’re only friends for a few weeks. And Jisoo felt something familiar surrounding him when he was with his koala, but he couldn’t tell what it was, but whatever it is, Jisoo loved the feeling.

And on the latter part of those three years, he ended up visiting the psychiatrist more often. He felt the need to cope with his depression now that he’s heard that Seungcheol was getting married in the following year. And he was invited, and on the invitation was engraved with a golden fancy cursive writing of the names 'Choi Seungcheol’ and 'Yoon Jeonghan’.

Seungcheol wrote a quite long letter of explanation to Jisoo. Telling him he’s sorry for suddenly leaving. And how he’s happy for his ex-boyfriend that he’s starting to cope with himself and his anxiety. Jisoo didn’t want to read it at first, but then realizing it was already too late for him to have Seungcheol back, he ended up reading and going to the wedding of his once boyfriend.

Before the night of the wedding, he felt a piercing feeling in his heart. But after all that aching episodes, as if all the pain in his body were gone.

Jisoo dressed up neatly, following the white and sky blue color theme of the wedding. He met Seungcheol once again after years and couldn't help but hug the older tightly in his arms once again, and for the last time, letting go of the last chance he could once again have Seungcheol for his own. He didn’t want to let go at first, but their reunion was interrupted when someone coughed from behind them.

The two didn’t converse much more since the ceremony was already coming to a start. He stood just a few rows of pews away from the first row. Not far enough for him not to see Seungcheol standing proudly at the altar.

Once Seungcheol’s husband was beside him, they starting reciting their vows.

“Do you, Choi Seungcheol..” Jisoo’s mind started pumping, his head was aching.

“And do you, Yoon Jeonghan..” Now his heart started beating fast. It’s his koala.

He cursed himself for going to the ceremony. He excused himself out of the church as discreetly as he could. Before he could exit the church, he saw his former spot in the pews, there was a small standee of a placard that read “Reserved for Hong Jisoo” where he was sitting just a while ago. Beside it there were two white roses.

He found himself in the park, under the tree where he used to see Jeonghan sleeping. He sat on a wide stone half buried on the grass, he didn’t mind reading. He cried for probably an hour, just sitting there and hugging his knees, drops of his tears staining his tux and ruining the flower that was tucked on the front pocket of his tux.

He could feel the presence of people surrounding him. He looked up to see that it was already evening, and it was raining. His vision was still a blur but once his eyesight was fixed, he could see Hansol, Seungcheol and Jeonghan surrounding him. Each of them holding a small bouquet of white flowers. Seungcheol was leaning on Jeonghan’s shoulders, crying. Mumbling words that Jisoo couldn’t comprehend.

He looked at them, confused, and stood up. But their gazes were unbothered, they were still looking down at Jisoo’s shoes. He looked down and read the gravestone. 

In loving memory of our dear friend, Hong Jisoo

Before he could even finish reading the gravestone, his body slowly disappeared in thin air.

But right before he finally disappeared, he managed to whisper, just as softly, 'I still love you, Choi Seungcheol'


End file.
